Raven
Raven is the unappointed leader of a small group of migratory Invalids living in the Wilds. She saved Lena Haloway when she almost died in the Wilds. Raven has an air of authority around her and her group takes her commands very seriously. Early Life Raven was born in Yarmouth (possibly in the state of Massachusetts) twenty-three years before the events of Pandemonium. While it's unknown what her birth name was it is mentioned once that it was different than what it was in the Wilds. Raven's early life was unhappy. She feared her father as his procedure hadn't worked correctly and left him with violent tendencies in which Raven was often hurt. This was worsened by the fact that her mother forced her to keep quiet about her father's condition. One day, Raven came across a shoe box which she hoped might have something valuable inside. Instead she found an abandoned baby, blue and not breathing (because of this appearance, Raven would later name the child Blue). She performed CPR upon the child, saving its life. Realizing that the baby was most likely a "deliria child" with no hope of a life inside the verified communities, Raven took the child and fled across the border into the Wilds. Life As An Invalid Raven, who knew nothing of surviving in the Wilds at this time, was lucky to run into a homestead just days before they moved out to New Hampshire. Though the group accepted her as one of their own, they were still wary of her, especially when food started to go missing around their camp. It was later revealed that it had been a teenage boy who had been causing the trouble but by that point Raven had other worries as Blue's health had deteriorated. The boy offered to help get medicine for Blue in exchange for letting him go before the rest of the camp decided how to punish him. Raven at first refused but when Blue became almost unable to breathe, she relented. He didn't return for several days, until Raven had almost given up all hope of seeing him again. But he did return, with enough supplies and medicines for the whole camp. Grandpa remarked that the boy was "as sharp as a tack" for finding a clinic and getting in and out without getting caught resulting in his new nickname and acceptance into the group. Because of the medicine, Blue became healthy once more. Tack later revealed to Raven just before they first kissed that he had planned on running away but he didn't because he knew that that's what she would think he'd do. The two started a romantic relationship shortly afterwards. Eventually Raven moved to the top of the camp hierarchy and Tack became her right-hand man. They both joined the resistance and got fake procedure scars. Pandemonium Raven, now the head of the Rochester Homestead, found Lena Haloway as she was on the verge of death. She nursed Lena back to health and taught her the ways of living in the Wilds which Lena found hard to adjust to. When the Incidents occurred in the winter and the Wilds were bombed in retaliation, the Rochester Homestead was destroyed and the camp had to move out earlier than usual. As a result there was less food and people became weaker, particularly Blue who started to get sick. Though Raven did everything in her power to save Blue, she still died and Raven became disoriented with grief and hardened within the following months. In the spring Raven, along with Tack and Lena, re-integrated into society in New York as part of a resistance mission with Raven acting as Lena's cured sister. Though Lena was told they were there just to watch Julian Fineman, son of the DFA leader, in reality Raven and Tack were testing Lena to see if she was loyal to them as well as to make Julian fall in love with Lena and be swayed over to their cause. The plan went off perfectly though once Lena found out she was horrified, especially since they had no plans to save Julian from his inevitable execution. Disgusted, Lena renounced her ties to all of them and went back to New York to save him. Raven, feeling a loyalty to Lena, went after her and helped her to save Julian. It is revealed around this time that Raven was pregnant with Tack's child with her plan to name it Blue. Requiem Raven found her power at odds with Pike as their camp added new members. She decided the group should go down to Camp Waterbury instead of to Canada despite numerous objections. When the group got there they found the Camp squalid and overcrowded though Raven kept up appearances that everything was fine. While there, Raven ran into an old friend by the name of Pippa and when the citizens of Waterbury turned off the Camp's water supply, she helped to form a retaliation. Unfortunately it failed and as they learned the Camp was soon to be destroyed by regulators, Raven and her small group left. Raven and the group, along with a large number of the resistance, rendezvoused at Portland where they planned an epic battle on the city. As the attack began and the resistance started to climb over Portland's now concrete border, Raven was hit by bullet and severely wounded. Though Tack tried to comfort her, it was clear that she couldn't hear him and had fallen unconscious. Lena lost sight of them after that and although it was never confirmed, it is highly probable that Raven died shortly afterwards. Yeah, but I won't accept this so. Yeah me neither, Imma just pretend that she's with Tack and they started a new life together in the wilds and they're all safe and happy... unless she did die, and that's just �� Physical Appearance Raven is described as having black hair, a pointed nose, and eyes almost as dark as her hair with creases in the corners. She also had a thin, tight mouth and hands "as rough as willow and as big as baskets". Personality Because of her early life and dangers of the Wilds, Raven had an obsession with order. She planned everything minutely so as to keep everyone safe in the camp though she rarely succeeded. She had a toughness about her too from living so long in danger and a harshness in order to survive. Despite this, Raven also showed a motherly side, especially to Blue and Lena. She cared about the people in her camp and wanted what was best for them. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Uncured Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters